


Traitor

by cabwriting



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Background Character, Canon Universe, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Mentions of Munakata Reishi - Freeform, Season 2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 19:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabwriting/pseuds/cabwriting
Summary: After the red, blue and silver kings failed to stop the green king in their mission, Fushimi leaves sector 4 and disbands himself from being apart of the blue clan any longer. Not too long after his conversation with Munakata, the former blue clansmen runs into Misaki, their talk bringing more hurt to him than he already had.





	Traitor

“I bet you're used to being a traitor anyways… tch.” Scoffing, Fushimi shoved his hands into his pant pockets, kicking at the ground. “He certainly didn’t need to take it  _ that _ far.. What an asshole..” Gaze stuck to the ground, the black haired male turned into an alleyway, leaning against the wall. He stood there for a moment, trying to push away the painful feelings he gained from Munakata’s earlier remark, not liking he allowed himself to be hurt over something so…  _ stupid.  _ Sighing, Fushimi dragged a hand through his hair, bangs falling into his face messily. It was ridiculous, but every time the word ‘traitor’ was used to describe him, he couldn’t help but feel a little bit hurt. 

Another sigh escaped Fushimi when he heard footsteps coming towards him, instinctively pulling one of his knives from the waistband of his pants, before looking up to see who was about to bother him. “Monkey.” Upon seeing the orange haired HOMURA member, a glare formed on Fushimi’s face. “Misaki.” There was a block of silence, as the two stood looking at each other, before Misaki decided to speak up. “Shouldn’t you be doing something about what happened? And what happened to your stupid uniform, I was convinced you had to wear it all the time.” The ex-clansman looked down at his attire, the blue coat he wore and the sword that rested at his hip that indicated he was apart of sector four missing. 

“I resigned from the blue clan.” Fushimi answered, an annoyed tone in his voice. “Seriously?! Your a traitor to another clan now? What the hell!” He visibly flinched when Misaki called him a traitor. God he  _ hates  _ that word so much. “Why’s everyone so hell bent on calling me a traitor all the time?” “Because you are one! What are you gonna do go join a third clan and kick them in the dirt to?!” Fushimi’s eye twitched, and in a second he had Misaki pinned to the wall of the alley way, a knife stuck in either side of the shorter males shirt. “I don’t just kick people in the dirt.” Misaki’s expression hardened into a sharp glare, paired with a frown pulling at his lips. “Oh yeah?! Mikoto gave you a home in homura and you just left us for some stupid reason! Now you’ve left the blues too?! Why? Because your stupid king failed?! Can’t be apart of a team that doesn’t win huh?!” “Suoh wasn’t the person who gave me a home… no that's bullshit I didn’t have any obligation to stay in homura if I didn’t want to.” 

Misaki seethed at the other males words, and brought a hand up to grab his shirt collar. “The hell you mean Mikoto didn’t give you a home!! He gave both of us one! A home! A place to belong!! What the hell Monkey!!!” “He gave  _ you  _ a place to belong! I don’t belong in homura, I don’t fit there! And if I’m remembering correctly, Suoh wasn’t the one who help me away from my parents was he?? He didn’t give me a place away from those shitty people or a place where I felt safe to live! If anything he just took that away from me! ” For a moment, Misaki was stunned into silence and Fushimi took the opportunity to rid the grip he held on his shirt collar. In a swift movement, the black haired male pulled his two knives out of the wall and turned on his heel, starting to walk away. 

“W-wait! Saruhiko!” The orange haired male pushed away from the wall when his shock was over, and followed after his ex-friend, grabbing onto his arm. “What do you mea-” He stopped talking when Fushimi yanked his arm from his grip, and when the taller of the two turned back around he was meet with a glare. “Look Misaki I don’t have time for this. According to you, I have a new clan to kick in the dirt and become a traitor of.”

Without another word, Fushimi turned around and continued walking away ignoring Misaki calling after him. After a few moments, the skateboarder realized it was a lost cause and sighed, slumping his shoulders and attaching his gaze to the ground. “Saruhiko…” 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone was confused at the part were Fushimi was talking about Mikoto not giving him a home.. in his wiki page it talks about how his parents weren't the best people and produced a toxic household for him and how after Misaki found out, he convinced Fushimi to stay with him to get away from that. In that part of this little fic, Fushimi is implying that his solitude was Misaki and the fact that he fit so well in homura while Fushimi didn't was the clan ultimately taking him from him.   
> Fushimi and Misaki's past history isn't explained very well in the anime other than that they were friends in middle school so I figured I should maybe explain that UwU


End file.
